Aria (SG)
"In a part of space where there are few rules, it’s more important than ever that we hold fast to our own. In a region where shifting allegiances are commonplace, we have to have something stable to rely on.”''Captain Janeway, on life in the Delta Quadrant (''Star Trek VOYAGER: "Alliances") ARIA is a young mech coming into her own after vorns of being under the heel of the murderous Shattered Glass Junkions. Sweet and shy where other Junkions are ruthless and evil, she jumped at the chance to leave Junkion as crew for the V’ger. She’s slowly discovering the fear and freedom of being in control of her own destiny. Most comfortable in the engine room, Aria is a gifted engineer with a team of assistants built from scrap and animated with the salvaged cores of those killed by Junkions. As creepy as they are, Aria loves them like pets or children. Calm and quiet, Aria hates drama and theatrics, and would prefer to quietly tinker while listening to music than involve herself in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: All ARIA ever wanted was to fit in. No matter how much she tried, she was always different -- sweet and shy where other Junkions are ruthless and evil. She was terrorized so much that she jumped at the chance to leave Junkion as crew for the V’ger. But traveling the galaxy with Captain Mal-Feasance and his pirates has brought her little relief. She spends most of her time hiding in the engine room, avoiding the petty cruelties of the crew and dreaming of escape. When possible, Aria salvages the core identities of those who are unlucky enough to cross paths with the V’ger. She installs these personalities into small appliances and cares for and protects them. They are her only true companions and they help her keep the engine shipshape until she can figure out how to get them all to safety. MUX History: Aria served on the V'Ger under Captain Mal-Feasance, trying to stay alive and save who she can. During the V'Ger attack on the Nemesis, Aria went in with the boarding party. When Laserbeak was killed, Aria claimed the head, secretly building 'Beak a new body in an attempt to keep him alive. When Captain-Mal attacked Cybertron, however, his raiding party was defeated by otherworldly Autobots, and his ship captured. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. Aria was on the V'ger when it crashed in Kaon. She left the ship to help the Autobots, but was driven into hiding when Alpha Trion was attacked. Returning to the V'ger, she later witnessed a fight between Alpha Trion and Dust Devil when Trion was corrupted by the effects of the Terminus Blade. She hid out during an attack on the V'Ger ''by Remote Patrol Six, and kept the ship running and got the Autobots safely back to the Temple of Knowledge, where they kept their word and turned their ship over to her. Aria has yet to decide what to do with her new-found freedom. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2012 * May 13 - "Engineering Report" - Aria reports on progress made on the ''V'ger after its crash, passage through the Rad Zone, and invasion by Autobots * May 19 - "Ship handover" - Aria reports on the handover to her of the Junkion ship V'ger Players Aria was created and played by Dyliana. Her Shattered Glass version was created by Dyliana and played by Bzero. References Shattered Glass Aria is the classic faux-ugly geek girl from the movies. The one just waiting for a makeover so she doesn't have to be shy and ugly anymore. No style, oddly clumsy, shy, but with a beautiful deep soul. The SG version of Aria is chubbier, sweet, still able to put anything together, but without the confidence or unthemely sexuality. ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SG-Autobots Category:Junkions Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Female Transformers Category:Junkion